PWA004
'''The Abandoned Frillish! '''is the fourth chapter of the Pokemon White Adventures storyline. Synopsis Finally arriving at Striaton City, Vincent sees the town in front of him. He is amazingl eager to be ready to challenge the Striaton Gym, but a police officer tells him that this is actually Accumula Town which is beyond here at Route 2. Dissapointed, a newspaper stand owner shows him an article about a wild Frillish attacking people and eating their food. Despite the warning from the owner and seller, Vincent dashes forward toward the park. Heading toward the park, a male Frillish is eating a piece of sandwich from a picnic it ruined. Vincent sees this and scans it with his PokeDex. He then cahses after it and throws his PokeBall. But the Floating Pokemon headbutts it, and gets a large headache from the throw. It then uses Recover which heals the Water-type whom uses Night Shade on Vincent in revenge. Vincent then sends Snivy out and tells him to use Vine Whip. As soon as Frillish was directly hit, Snivy is covered by a purple aura as if it was cursed. He then checks his PokeDex and realizes that it was Frillish's main ability, Cursed Body which disabled Vine Whip. The Floating Pokemon then used Night Shade following with Water Pulse, defeating Snivy in a pressuring sphere of water. It then quickly floated away while making a smirk. But Vincent started to run after it, not giving up as he continued. The Water-type Pokemon then sat down in a dark alley as it rememebered something strange about Vincent, but fell asleep as Vincent's Tranquill found it be tracking it down. Vincent then caught up and cornered the wild Pokemon as it awakened and glared at him. Vincent tells Tranquill to use Air Cutter. But Frillish countered with Night Shade. Then, the Wild Pigeon used Gust and blows Frillish away. The opponent then used Water Pulse and crushes Tranquill in the spehere of water, confusing it as Vincent returned Tranquill. Frillish then escapes by phasing through the walls. Realizing that Frillish is hard to catch, he used his smart thinking to track down the trail of bread crumbs that it left behind in Accumula Town. Finally reaching the park again, Vincent sent out his Snivy whom is restored from battle as Frillish prepares itself for Vine Whip. But Snivy instead grabs Frillish and throws it onto the ground, preventing it from escaping. Finally tired from escaping, Frillish accepted its opponent, and prepared for battle. Vincent then tells Snivy to use Leaf Tornado, which hurts Frillish again. The Floating Pokemon then uses Night Shade, but Snivy keeps itself in battle, and slams with Vine Whip. But as he did, Frillish's Cursed Body didn't work due to being injured from before. Snivy then used Leaf Tornado and weakens the foe, making Frillish unable to move. Vincent then throws a PokeBall and successfully captured Frillish. Relieved with his new Pokemon, he asks Frillish to join his team which the Water-type accepts. As they welcomed the new member, Team Plasma arrive at night, where Ghetsis prepares his master plan. Major Events *Vincent arrives at Accumula Town. *Vincent catches a male Frillish. *Team Plasma's Ghetsis begins his plan.